The Best Gift A Mother Can Give
by Mimi-Tachikawa-Ishida
Summary: -implied Ten II/Rose- A short little ficlet with Jackie. She needs more love. not beta-ed. all mistakes are my own! please review!


Title: The Best Gift A Mother Can Give  
**Series: **none.  
Characters/Pairing: Jackie, Ten II, implied Ten II/Rose  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I wish I owned David Tennant and John Barrowman.  
Spoilers: It's Ten II, so of course, after _Journey's End_.  
Word Count: 892 (according to Microsoft Works)  
Author's Notes: A short little ficlet with Jackie. She needs more love. not beta-ed. all mistakes are my own~!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He was adjusting his bowtie for the 742nd time today. He really hated ties. In fact, looking at himself in the mirror, he decided that he looked like a very skinny, if not malnourished, penguin. If it wasn't for the soft pink boutonnière over his left breast pocket to remind him of the occasion, he would have run- after switching into his converse of course…and taking off that bloody tie.

He adjusted his tie again for the 743rd time when there was a knock on the door. If it was Rose, he was going to scold her for coming in. _She_ was the one who instructed him that he couldn't see her before it happened. The unknown person at the door knocked again. He messed with that tie again for the 744th time before the person on the other side of the door began to speak.

"I swear if you are not in there, Doctor aka John Smith, I will personally track you down and KILL you with my bare hands for leaving my Rose at the altar!" He thought twice about adjusting the tie again, and decided it could wait. Jackie Tyler on the other hand, could not.

He walked to the door and opened it, allowing the mother of his bride to be into his dressing room.

"Oh look at you! Cleaned up nicely if I do say so myself," Jackie began to adjust here and there all around the suit, despite his silent protests and movement to have her stop. "Just hold still, you're worse than my 3 year old. And does that hair _ever_ go down?"

"What?" he whined to her as he looked in the mirror, "I like my hair like this."

Jackie finished fixing his suit and tie (745 technically), and gave him a once over, hands on her hips. "Now you look presentable to marry my daughter."

He beamed at that, if there was anyone in the universe he would ever be happy being domestic with, it was Rose Tyler.

"Now, I came here because I want to talk to you," he was suddenly nervous as his soon to be mother-in-law gave him a stern look. "Oh don't look so scared, I just want to tell you…that Rose really loves you. I know it took a while for her to accept that you're really you, just not you, but that's too confusing for me." She decided to sit in one of the chairs available, and continued, "I know you're the same person, and that's the only reason why I'm allowing this. You've saved her life in so many ways, so many times, and I don't think you know just how…grateful I am for that."

He moved to her, knowing to keep his mouth shut just this once, and kneeled, taking her hand as she spoke.

"And not just her, but me. You gave me back my husband. You gave -me- a second chance too. And so, Doctor…I'm trusting you now, more than I've ever trusted you before. This isn't just her life I'm putting in your hands. It's her lifetime. And I want you to make it worth every second you both have together. I want you to make her happy," Jackie took his hand into both of hers, "And I know you're the only one that -can- make her happy." He smiled at her as she stood up, and embraced him. While in their hug, she talked into his ear, "And I swear by all things good, if you EVER break my Rose's heart, I will have that single heart of yours impaled on a stick in my front lawn."

He swallowed hard, and attempted to break the hug, which Jackie just held tighter, "Not so fast. I told you I trust you, so you shouldn't have anything to worry about," she then gave him a kiss on the cheek, broke the embrace, and looked him over one more time. It was his turn to talk.

"Thank you Jackie Tyler," He was beaming at her, "And yes- Oh yes, will I make her happy. And I am so lucky, -so- lucky to have ever met the both of you. Thank you."

She hugged him once more, adjusted his suit and tie once again (746), and smiled at him, "You're welcome."

And with that, she headed to the door, just as the Doctor raised his hand to adjust his tie again- "Don't you dare touch that tie. It's fine," and she left.

Of all the adventures he had been on until now, this was the most exciting. He smiled brightly at himself in the mirror, oh yes, he looked good. Okay, all he had to do now, was go through a ceremony, have a party, and get lots of expensive gifts. This wedding thing wasn't so bad.

He heard Rose's voice outside his door, talking to her mother, and his heart leaped. It was then that he realized Jackie had just given him her daughter- and even though the expensive gifts were something he was looking forward to, there was no material item in the world that could top the gift he had received from her mother.

Another knock on the door- it was Pete.

"You ready?"

Another once over in front of the mirror, and he was grinning like a mad man.

"Oh yes."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

please review, comments are much appreciated~!


End file.
